FORGET TO REMIND
by Madame Kiiiiiiin
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo diminta untuk segera mengambil keputusan mengenai tempat tinggalnya setelah Perang Dingin usai. Namun sayang, keputusan itu mempengaruhi banyak hal termasuk hal pribadi yang dialaminya bersama Kuchiki Rukia. Apa keputusan akhir Ichigo?/First Canon... RnR...?


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : M For Safe**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu),** **First Canon (yang agak meragukan)** **.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk tinggal di Soul Society?"

Hari itu Rukia kembali menemui Ichigo di rumahnya dalam wujud Shinigami.

Ichigo sendiri tengah duduk di meja belajarnya di dalam kamar kecil miliknya itu.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu sejak Winter War.

Setelah pertarungan terakhir itu, Kyouraku Shunsui selaku Komandan Shinigami yang baru, sudah memberikan keputusan bahwa Ichigo harus tinggal di Soul Society, karena mengingat kekuatannya yang cukup besar itu tidak akan mampu ditekannya selama di dunia manusia. Maka dari itu, untuk menjaga kekuatannya, sebaiknya Ichigo mulai untuk tinggal di Soul Society bersama dengan para Shinigami lainnya dan menjadi Shinigami seutuhnya.

Walaupun itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan segalanya.

Semua yang ada di dunia manusia ini.

Keluarga dan teman-temannya. Ichigo tak akan bisa lagi mengunjungi dunia manusia dengan tetap menjadi manusia. Dia akan terus dan selamanya menjadi Shinigami.

Bersama Rukia.

Banyak hal yang harus dia pertimbangkan untuk keputusan besar ini. Apalagi menyangkut masa depannya.

Sejujurnya Ichigo tak pernah menentukan masa depannya akan jadi seperti apa. Dan menjadi Shinigami pun bukan termasuk dalam pilihan masa depannya. Menjadi Shinigami, dilakukannya untuk melindungi teman-teman dan keluarganya. Pilihan awal yang membuatnya jadi harus terjebak dengan berbagai hal yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Juga terjebak dengan seorang Shinigami perempuan yang menjadi awal mula kehidupan baru Ichigo. Kehidupan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tadinya sangat biasa saja seperti layaknya kehidupan anak SMA lainnya. Kemudian berubah menjadi dinamis seiring bertambahnya waktu dan banyak hal yang kemudian terungkap.

Banyak… terlalu banyak.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, kau benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kau itu sangat payah!" gerutu Rukia yang melihat teman separtner-nya ini terus diam setelah Rukia menanyakan pertanyaannya tadi pada Ichigo.

"Berhenti berkomentar, Cerewet!" balas Ichigo.

"Kau merasa berat meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di sini?" tanya Rukia cuek.

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Ichigo, ada banyak hal yang harus kita tinggalkan di dunia ini. Keputusanmu akan berdampak segalanya pada kehidupan di dunia ini. Kau harus memilih keputusan yang tepat agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya."

Rukia mendesah panjang melihat teman bertempurnya itu masih terlihat bimbang setelah Kyouraku memberikannya perintah untuk tinggal di Soul Society itu. Sebenarnya perintah itu bukan ditujukan untuk memaksa Ichigo agar menjadi warga Soul Society yang sesungguhnya. Tapi perintah itu diberikan untuk kebaikan Ichigo sendiri jika memang Ichigo masih memilih ingin menjadi Shinigami dan melindungi teman-teman juga keluarganya.

Rukia mengerti tentang kebimbangan Ichigo yang dihadapkan pada keputusan besar ini. Memilih melindungi keluarga dan teman-temannya dengan menghilang dari dunia ini atau bersama mereka dan melupakan segalanya mengenai kehidupannya sebagai Shinigami.

Karena Ichigo sudah dipastikan tidak bisa memilih dua kehidupan itu secara bersamaan mulai dari sekarang seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku yang memintamu tinggal di sini?" tanya Ichigo spontan.

Rukia terbelalak mendengarnya. Dirinya sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian berusaha kembali menguasai keadaannya.

Shinigami yang tinggal di dunia manusia sifatnya tidak bisa permanen. Jika Shinigami memutuskan tinggal di dunia manusia, banyak hal pula yang harus dia lepaskan untuk bisa hidup kembali. Ya… hidup kembali menjadi manusia biasa.

Manusia biasa… tanpa kekuatan.

Ichigo kemudian tiba-tiba terdiam dan baru menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari mulutnya tadi.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud… lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi," ralat Ichigo akhirnya.

"Begitu ya… sekarang… aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Ternyata tidak semudah apa yang kupikirkan. Maaf membuatmu merasa seperti ini."

"Dulu kupikir, asalkan aku bisa melihatmu kapan pun itu, tak peduli kau di dalam gigai atau dalam wujud Shinigami, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi memikirkan kalau saat-saat dimana aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu terulang lagi… aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal."

Rukia yang kemudian akhirnya membisu.

Seperti masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana Ichigo yang kehilangan kekuatan Shinigaminya setelah mengalahkan Aizen.

Ichigo jadi tidak bisa melihat arwah maupun Shinigami lainnya. Kekuatannya spiritualnya menurun drastis hingga membawanya kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Ichigo yang tanpa kekuatan spiritualnya itu benar-benar sangat menyedihkan. Ya, rasanya Ichigo tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar dan hidupnya amat hampa. Dan ketika takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali, rasanya semua kembali terasa benar. Seperti seolah-olah semuanya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Rukia, maksudku—"

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Aku akan kembali lagi dalam tiga hari. Kuharap kau sudah memiliki jawabannya."

Rukia kemudian melompat dari jendela kamar Ichigo.

Begitu sampai di bawah, Rukia segera mendapatkan kupu-kupu hitam yang biasa membimbingnya melewati gerbang ke Soul Society.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah melaporkan kedatangannya pada Ichigo kemarin pada Kyouraku, selaku Soutaicho yang bertugas saat ini. Rukia juga sudah menjelaskan semua alasan kenapa Ichigo harus pindah ke Soul Society secepat mungkin.

Karena sepertinya Ichigo masih berat meninggalkan dunia saat ini.

Tentu…

Bagi Rukia pun, usia Ichigo saat ini masih sangat muda untuk mengambil keputusan besar seperti ini. Bagi Ichigo, keputusannya untuk memilih tinggal sudah menyangkut kehidupannya untuk selanjutnya. Apalagi di umur semuda itu, Ichigo belum terlalu banyak menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan baik. Sebagian masa remajanya dia habiskan untuk berlatih menjadi kuat dan menghindari kekuatan Hollow-nya agar tidak mendominasi dirinya. Ichigo juga berperang dengan begitu banyak musuh dalam waktu yang cukup lama ini. Jadi, menurut Rukia pun, rasanya memang tidak adil memutuskan Ichigo pindah begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Perasaannya…

Ya… Rukia sendiri pun… tidak pernah tahu bagaimana masa mudanya sebagai manusia biasa.

Bagaimana menghabiskan masa-masa remajanya dengan baik. Bagaimana menjalani kehidupan manusia yang baru saja beranjak menuju dewasa. Bagaimana melewati tahap yang kata orang adalah tahap paling menyenangkan di dalam hidup. Setidaknya di dalam tahap ini, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan mendapatkan penyesalan apapun. Karena jika kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk masa remajamu, itu sama artinya kau menjalani hidup yang sia-sia. Begitulah masa remaja.

Setiap orang hidup yang ditanya pun, di masa mana mereka ingin kembali jika waktu bisa berputar, pasti mereka akan menjawab kembali ke masa remaja.

Namun sayang…

Rukia tak pernah mengalaminya.

Di sepanjang hidupnya selama ini… Rukia tak pernah menghabiskan masa remajanya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh manusia kebanyakan.

Termasuk jatuh cinta.

Kapan tepatnya Rukia pernah… jatuh cinta?

Atau… apakah pernah ada masa dimana Rukia merasakan apa itu namanya jatuh cinta?

Tidak ada.

Rukia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan itu.

Tapi kenapa Rukia lantas memikirkannya?

Apa karena Rukia saat ini tengah memikirkan masa remaja Ichigo?

Tapi… kenapa Rukia peduli dengan itu?

"Rukia?! Hoi!"

Begitu keluar dari divisi Soutaicho, Rukia dikejutkan dengan suara Renji yang berlari menyambutnya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tiba-tiba muncul menghampirinya dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Oh, Renji," sapa Rukia.

"Kau baru kembali dari dunia manusia?" tanya Renji.

"Hm, aku baru saja membuat laporan. Kau sendiri?"

"Divisi-ku baru saja selesai latihan. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Divisi Renji… sama dengan milik kakak angkatnya. Mungkin karena selesai berlatih, kakaknya sudah ada di rumah atau membuat laporan lain.

"Hm, aku harus kembali ke divisiku kemudian membuat laporan. Karena Taichou kami—"

Rukia mendadak menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri.

Setelah perang terakhir usai itu, ada banyak kepedihan yang tertinggal di Soul Society.

Semuanya berusaha untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan seusai perang itu. Begitu banyak yang berkorban untuk menyelamatkan Soul Society. Demikian juga yang telah dilakukan oleh Ukitake Juushirou, selaku Taichou Divisi 13.

Kapten mereka harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dunia Soul Society ini agar tetap bisa bertahan. Dan dengan itu pula akhirnya divisi Rukia pun kehilangan figur pemimpin mereka selama ini. Walaupun Rukia ada di sana dan menggantikan beberapa tugas miliki Taichou-nya, tapi tetap saja Rukia hanyalah pengganti.

Tidak, walaupun pengganti pun, Rukia tetap tidak bisa menggantikan siapapun di sini.

Renji menyadari ekspresi diam Rukia ketika menghentikan kata-katanya yang belum selesai itu.

Sejak kecil Rukia memang seperti ini. Dia selalu menunjukkan sisi tangguh dirinya. Rukia bahkan tak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu kelemahannya dan membangun dinding setinggi mungkin agar tak seorang pun bisa memasuki benteng pertahanan dirinya. Rukia tak pernah membiarkan dirinya bergantung pada apapun dan siapapun. Rukia selalu berusaha berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Meskipun apa yang dilaluinya itu begitu berat, Rukia tak pernah mau membagi kesedihannya itu dengan orang lain.

Rukia terlalu sibuk menjadi kuat sehingga melupakan kesedihan yang menimpanya. Rukia ingin menjadi tameng bagi orang lain dan melindungi apa yang ingin dilindunginya dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Itulah sosok gadis yang selama ini dikenal baik oleh Renji.

Gadis yang… menempati seluruh relung hatinya.

"Ah ya… bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau baru saja pulang dari dunia manusia kan?" usul Renji tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak dengar aku mau buat laporan?" sindir Rukia.

"Dengar… memangnya sebanyak apa laporanmu itu? Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak meluangkan banyak waktu belakangan ini setelah perang sialan itu kan?"

Rukia tampak bimbang sejenak.

"Ayolah! Apa yang membuatmu galau sih? Aku janji tidak lama kok!"

"Renji, aku—"

"Kita pergi sekarang!"

Renji segera menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya berlari secepat yang dia bisa lakukan. Meskipun Rukia menolaknya berulang kali, Renji tetap ngotot melakukannya dan membawa Rukia pergi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah tepat setelah berlari cukup jauh.

Dan ini adalah bukit yang dekat dengan Sougyoku.

Bukit dimana tempat yang memiliki kenangan yang cukup… menyebalkan sebenarnya untuk Rukia.

"Hei, apa yang mau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia curiga.

"Kenapa? Ini tempat yang bagus untuk melihat seluruh Seireitei kan?"

Rukia diam sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat.

Sejauh mata memandang, pemandangan di bukit ini terbilang cukup cantik. Renji benar, seluruh Seireitei bisa terlihat dengan jelas di sini. Tempat ini…

Renji kemudian membicarakan mengenai masa kecil mereka yang terbilang nakal itu. Lalu masa-masa bermain bersama teman-teman mereka dulu. Kemudian saat Renji dan Rukia memutuskan menjadi Shinigami dan masuk Akademi. Bagaimana mereka dulu bersaing dengan sengit untuk memutuskan siapa yang paling hebat.

Awalnya semua cerita konyol dan menyenangkan yang dibawakan Renji. Rukia bahkan sesekali tertawa mengingat betapa menyenangkan kehidupan mereka beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Seakan-akan itu baru saja berlangsung beberapa tahun.

Apakah ini juga termasuk dari masa-masa remaja?

"Semuanya tetap menyenangkan. Ya… setidaknya sebelum kau dibawa masuk ke keluarga Kuchiki," tutup Renji setelah banyak mereka ulang cerita-cerita mereka dulu dengan kata-kata.

Rukia kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Waktu itu…

Saat Rukia diberitahu bahwa dia akan diadopsi oleh keluarga sehebat Kuchiki dan menjadi adik angkat dari Kuchiki Byakuya.

Saat itu Rukia sungguh tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa terpilih untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga bangsawan seperti itu. Dan setelah Rukia masuk ke sana, hubungannya dengan Renji jadi sedikit renggang. Mereka menjadi jauh satu sama lain.

Saat itu, Rukia cukup tertekan berada di dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Dengan marga baru yang dibawanya, Rukia dituntut harus bisa menyetarakan levelnya untuk berada di dalam Kuchiki. Rukia harus bisa menjadi yang terbaik seperti apa yang diharapkan dari Kuchiki. Semua itu dilalui Rukia tanpa mengeluh memang. Hanya saja, semua yang dia lakukan sata itu jadi begitu berat dan panjang. Apalagi Renji yang menjaga jarak darinya seakan-akan mereka tak pernah merasa begitu dekat.

Tapi, setelah semua kenyataan terkuak, tentang alasan kenapa Kuchiki memilih Rukia masuk ke keluarganya, masa lalu Byakuya dan tentang kakak kandung yang sama sekali tidak pernah dikenal Rukia itu membuatnya mengerti banyak hal. Juga tentang Renji yang ternyata mulai merasa rendah diri untuk bisa bergaul dengan Rukia yang kala itu levelnya mulai berbeda dari Renji.

Setelah selama ini, bahwa sebenarnya… baik Rukia maupun Renji sama-sama berusaha meski memunggungi diri mereka masing-masing.

Renji kemudian berbalik, menghadap tepat ke arah Rukia. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Renji begitu gugup saat harus membalas tatapan mata Rukia yang penuh tanya ke arahnya itu. Tapi…

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang ini… bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku juga tahu… ada banyak hal yang kau pikirkan untuk saat ini. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu kapan harus menunggu waktu yang tepat agar apa yang bisa kukatakan padamu nanti…"

"Hei… kenapa kau terdengar begini serius? Kau tidak cocok terlihat serius, Renji. Itu membuatmu terlihat lebih bodoh!" ejek Rukia.

Renji kemudian menunduk sebentar lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Renji kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rukia dengan sangat bersungguh-sungguh kali ini.

Benar-benar… bersungguh-sungguh.

"Rukia… maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Wajah Rukia yang sedari tadi terlihat santai dan cuek mendadak berubah drastis menjadi konyol. Rukia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Renji barusan.

"Lelucon yang sangat keren! Kau berhasil membuatku sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa Renji!"

Melihat Rukia yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal itu, Renji hanya tersenyum tipis seraya memandang Rukia dengan serius. Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, Renji terus mengawasi wajah Rukia yang masih tertawa tak percaya itu.

Hingga akhirnya Rukia menyadari jika ternyata Renji sama sekali tidak sedang berusaha melucu atau membuat lelucon. Ini… pertama kalinya bagi Rukia melihat sahabatnya ini…

"… Renji…?" gumam Rukia setelah menguasai dirinya dan kembali menenangkan diri.

"Aku sudah tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini. Kau benar, apa yang kukatakan ini memang terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon bagimu. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang saling mengenal baik dan tahu kejelekan masing-masing bisa menikah? Aku juga menyadari itu Rukia. Aku… sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Kalau aku memang menyukaimu."

Rukia semakin terdiam dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Mereka memang masih saling bertatapan, sebagaimana Renji yang saat ini hanya menatap ungu kelabu Rukia dengan begitu intens.

"Ada banyak hal yang kulakukan agar aku bisa bersanding di sebelahmu dengan pantas. Banyak hal kulakukan, agar kau bisa mengakuiku dan pantas menjadi rekan bertarungmu. Banyak hal Rukia… banyak. Aku bahkan masuk ke divisi kakakmu hanya agar aku bisa mengalahkannya untuk menunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa jauh lebih hebat dari itu. Hal-hal yang kulakukan itu, membuatku menyadari kalau ternyata… kakakmu, sama sepertimu. Tanpa sadar pula, aku menganggap kakakmu itu sangat hebat, seperti dirimu. Kalian berdua menjadi panutan dan inspirasiku."

Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini memang mendadak…

"Aku mencoba bersikap keren padamu, tapi ternyata itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukmu. Walaupun begitu, perasaanku padamu tetap sama. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku ingin kau memikirkannya. Kau bisa memberikan jawabannya kapanpun kau siap. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan untuk menunggu berapa ratus tahun pun. Karena aku pikir… satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupikirkan hanya kau, Rukia."

"Renji…"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Bukankah kau harus menulis laporan? Aku sudah janji tidak lama kan? Sampai nanti, Rukia!"

Renji kemudian melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kemudian merasa sangat canggung untuk bertemu Renji. Tapi setiap kali mereka bertemu, Renji selalu bersikap seperti biasa.

Seseorang… yang selalu membantu kegundahan Rukia. Seseorang yang selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Rukia. Bagi Rukia, Renji sudah seperti saudara untuknya. Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Mengetahui semua sifat masing-masing dengan sangat baik. Renji… laki-laki yang begitu baik.

Seperti janji Rukia, pada Ichigo, tiga hari setelah kunjungannya terakhirnya, kali ini Rukia kembali lagi ke dunia manusia untuk bertemu Ichigo.

Begitu Rukia mencari Ichigo, ternyata laki-laki itu berada di rumah maupun di sekolahnya. Rukia kemudian mendeteksi keberadaan Ichigo dengan reiatsunya.

Dan begitu diikuti, ternyata bocah orange itu sedang duduk di pinggir sungai tempat dimana Rukia pernah duduk juga di sana ketika hari terakhir Ichigo menjadi shinigami dulu setelah kehilangan kekuatannya melawan Aizen.

Dia tampak duduk dengan begitu tenang sambil menikmati aliran sungai.

Rukia kemudian menendang punggung Ichigo dengan keras hingga membuat pemuda tanggung itu berguling ke depan dan nyaris menyentuh pinggir sungai.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tadi itu berbahaya sekali!" gerutu Ichigo setelah melihat pelaku yang menendang punggungnya sekuat tenaga itu.

Sekarang Ichigo bingung darimana sebenarnya kekuatan Rukia berpusat dengan tubuh mungil dan pendek itu?!

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kemari lagi karena harus mendengar jawabanmu tahu! Bukannya sudah kuberikan tiga hari! Apa saja kerjamu hah?!" amuk Rukia.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Bukannya aku yang berhak memutuskannya?!"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu cepat putuskan saja brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau mengumpat padaku?! Memangnya aku punya dosa denganmu?!"

"Ya, kau punya! Kau sudah membuang banyak waktuku tahu! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan bocah labil sepertimu ini!"

"Apa? Bocah labil? Hei, dengan siapa kau ini bicara hah?!"

"Apa? Kenapa?! Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?!"

"Kau—"

Ichigo kemudian menghentikan sendiri kata-kata setelah menghembuskan napas panjang.

Dia tak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan perempuan mungil ini. Semakin dijawab, semakin banyak kata serapah yang bermunculan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya jawabannya…" lirih Ichigo.

"Bagus, kalau begitu apa jawabanmu?"

Ichigo tampak bimbang untuk mengatakannya. Akhirnya pemuda berambut orange itu hanya menatap Rukia dengan serius. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Rasanya Rukia sudah bisa memprediksi jawaban Ichigo nantinya. Tapi kenapa rasanya Rukia masih tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dijawab oleh Ichigo nantinya. Seakan-akan rasanya… Rukia sedikit tak merelakan keputusan Ichigo itu jika ternyata berbeda dari apa yang harusnya diinginkan oleh mereka semua. Tapi Rukia tetap harus menghormati keputusan Ichigo.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sebelum aku mengatakan jawabanku untuk tinggal di sini atau ikut kalian ke Soul Society."

"Apa maksudmu dengan jawabanku?"

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku di sini?"

Rukia membeku.

Tapi kenapa dadanya berdebar seperti ini? Perasaannya kacau balau. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terguncang. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan… yang harusnya mustahil…

"Ichigo, mana mungkin aku bisa—"

"Bisa. Kau bisa, Rukia. Kau tahu kalau ayahku shinigami bukan? Kau juga tahu bagaimana caranya shinigami bisa tinggal di dunia manusia. Kau bisa tinggal di sini."

"Ichigo… aku ini orang yang sudah meninggal. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku layak tinggal di sini?"

"Karena kau adalah Rukia. Tidak ada alasan lain. Kau… hanya harus tinggal bersamaku di sini. Apa kau tidak mau?"

"Pertanyaannya bukan apakah aku mau atau tidak. Tapi semua itu menyalahi aturan. Orang yang sudah mati, mana bisa hidup kembali. Kau akan mengacaukan dunia roh dan dunia manusia. Kita tidak ada kepentingan apapun untuk membiarkanku tinggal di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku ini orang yang hidup. Kenapa kalian menyuruh orang hidup untuk tinggal di dunia roh? Apa kalian secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk mati muda?"

"Ichigo!" bentak Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo cukup terkejut ketika Rukia menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kau… berbeda, Ichigo. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan situasimu dengan orang lain. Dan aku punya kepentingan yang jauh lebih besar di Soul Society daripada… di sini."

Ichigo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bukan hanya Rukia yang membuatnya bimbang. Banyak hal yang dpikirkannya namun tak satupun bisa memberikannya jalan keluar. Semuanya.

Ichigo langsung teringat berbagai peristiwa besar yang terjadi di Seireitei setelah perang usai. Apalagi untuk Rukia.

Kaptennya… baru saja meninggal dan divisinya kehilangan sosok pemimpin yang sudah ratusan tahun menjabat. Mereka harus kehilangan sosok kapten yang begitu dihormati. Mana mungkin itu tidak menjadi beban pikiran untuk Rukia.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku mau pulang," ucap Ichigo akhirnya yang kemudian memilih pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Ichigo!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bagi keluarga Kurosaki, kedatangan Rukia sudah seperti menjadi tamu rutin mereka. Bahkan secara tidak langsung pun, Rukia benar-benar dihargai layaknya anggota keluarga sendiri. Makanya setiap kali Rukia datang dengan memakai gigai-nya agar sosoknya terlihat oleh manusia biasa lainnya, Rukia selalu disambut dengan baik di kediaman Kurosaki.

Tidak banyak yang berubah memang dari rumah keluarga Kurosaki yang selalu ceria ini.

Hanya saja, Kurosaki Isshin tampak terlihat berbeda. Atau mungkin karena nyatanya Rukia sudah mengetahui tentang masa lalu Kurosaki Isshin yang sejatinya adalah seorang Shinigami, namun menyerahkan kehidupan Shinigaminya untuk kembali menjadi manusia biasa demi bisa hidup normal bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Sudah dua hari Rukia berada di kediaman Kurosaki.

Biasanya juga Rukia memang dipersilahkan menetap kapanpun yang dia inginkan. Rukia juga boleh tinggal berapa lama pun yang dia inginkan.

Dua hari ini, Ichigo seperti menghindar bicara dengan Rukia. Setiap kali Rukia menanyakan tentang keputusannya, Ichigo membicarakan topik lain atau malah melarikan diri dengan berbagai alasan. Rukia sendiri diizinkan untuk tinggal di sini sampai mendengar jawaban Ichigo langsung. Rukia juga bekerja sama dengan Shinigami yang bertugas untuk membasmi sisa-sisa Hollow dan menuntun roh-roh yang masih berkeliaran di dunia manusia ini untuk kembali ke Soul Society.

Tapi akhirnya, di hari ketiga, Rukia tak tahan lagi.

Ichigo selalu pulang malam dengan alasan pekerjaan sambilannya, makanya Rukia menghadangnya di kamar pemuda berambut orange itu. Dengan begini, Ichigo tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindar.

"Ichigo!" tegur Rukia.

Saat itu Ichigo baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan terkejut melihat sosok Rukia dalam balutan piyama yang dipinjamnya dari Yuzu. Ternyata Rukia masih memakai gigai-nya saat ini.

"Besok saja Rukia, aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini," gerutu Ichigo seraya menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya.

"Ini sudah masuk dalam batas toleransi-ku! Katakan saja apa keputusanmu! Memangnya sulit mengatakan ya atau tidak?!"

"Ya! Itu sulit buatku! Dengan kata ya atau tidak, aku harus mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku! Kau selalu egois seperti ini!" bentak Ichigo.

Rukia terbelalak tak percaya mendengar bocah labil ini malah balik menyerangnya. Bukankah seharusnya Rukia yang emosi saat ini? Kenapa sekarang malah terbalik seperti ini?

"Aku egois? Aku menetapkan aturan yang sudah diberikan! Darimana kau mengatakan aku selalu egois?!" balas Rukia.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak tahu kenapa bagiku berat mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti ini?!"

"Ya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu berat mengambil keputusan mudah seperti ini! Kau tinggal mengatakan ya atau tidak dan semua masalah beres!"

"Baiklah, sekarang berikan jawaban untuk pertanyaanku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memutuskan pindah ke Soul Society?"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Apa kau akan hidup bersamaku di sana? Apa aku bisa memilikimu kalau aku tinggal di sana? Apa jawabanmu?"

Rukia terbelalak tak percaya ketika Ichigo mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini walaupun aku yang memintanya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku tinggal di sana. Semua ini sekarang tergantung dengan jawabanmu."

"Ichigo, aku—"

"Lihat, kau saja berat dengan jawabanmu sendiri. Lalu bagaimana kau mengharapkan jawaban dariku jika kau saja tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Rukia diam untuk sekian detik. Kemudian memandang lurus ke mata cokelat madu milik Ichigo itu. Rukia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku punya jawabannya. Meskipun kau memilih tinggal di sana… aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… Renji memintaku menikah dengannya."

Ichigo terbelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan Rukia barusan.

"Renji…? Tidak mungkin—"

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu soal ini. Sebelum aku datang kemari tiga hari lalu, Renji sudah melamarku dan menunggu jawabannya dariku. Dia tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menjawabnya, tapi aku—"

"Kau tidak akan menjawabnya. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menjawabnya kan?"

Rukia memandang sedih ke arah Ichigo.

Selama ini… rasanya mereka berdua memang memiliki ikatan tak terkatakan yang begitu kuat. Bagi Rukia dan Ichigo, mereka memang lebih dari sekadar rekan dan partner. Tapi mereka tak pernah melebihi batas apapun. Sekarang, baik Rukia dan Ichigo, mereka sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Ichigo jelas sudah meminta Rukia berada di sisinya. Tapi bagi Rukia…

"Dengar… aku mungkin tidak pantas untukmu. Aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu, Ichigo," balas Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu kau bukan yang terbaik?"

"Walaupun nantinya jika memang kau memilih tinggal di Soul Society, bagiku kita berdua berbeda. Aku bukan seseorang yang tepat untukmu. Dan aku… tidak pernah memikirkan masa depan untuk kita berdua dalam satu ikatan," jelas Rukia.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku?"

"Aku memikirkanmu. Selalu… tapi kupikir… ada orang yang jauh lebih banyak memikirkanmu daripada aku. Dan aku tidak ingin… kita berada dalam situasi canggung… karena perasaan ini…"

Ichigo mendadak membatu mendengar pengakuan Rukia barusan.

Perasaan… ini?

"Rukia… kau…?"

Ichigo bahkan tak berani mengatakan apapun mengenai makna kata-kata Rukia barusan. Tapi sepertinya mereka justru sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing tanpa perlu dikatakan lebih jauh lagi. Hanya bermodalkan ikatan tak terlihat di antara mereka, semua kata-kata yang terpendam di dalam hati pun bisa mereka dengar. Benang merah yang selalu menyatukan dan menuntun mereka kemana pun…

Rukia kemudian memilih bergerak untuk keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo segera berbalik dan menarik tangan Rukia untuk menghentikannya pergi menjauh.

"Katakan sekali lagi," pinta Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia memandang Ichigo serba salah.

Rukia hanya menyangka jika akhirnya mereka harus seperti ini. Rukia memang tak pernah memikirkan apapun yang terjadi dengan mereka di masa depan. Bagi Rukia, selama mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebanyak mungkin itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena sedikit pun, Rukia tak pernah memikirkan jika dirinya bisa memiliki masa depan bersama dengan pemuda tanggung ini.

"Jika aku mengatakannya sekali lagi, aku takut diriku akan semakin egois dan rakus. Aku benci itu, Ichigo…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena perasaan kita akan menyakiti banyak orang. Perasaan kita terlarang, Ichigo. Aku tidak mau menjadi egois seperti itu…"

Ichigo kemudian menarik tangan Rukia dengan segenap kekuatannya, membiarkan tubuh mungil gadis berambut hitam menabrak dadanya kemudian membelit punggung Rukia dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

Rukia membatu dalam dekapannya, seakan-akan Rukia tak dapat bergerak lagi. Seakan-akan Rukia baru saja berubah menjadi patung batu.

"Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan orang lain Rukia… kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak mau egois demi dirimu sendiri?" bisik Ichigo.

"Karena kau masih begitu muda Ichigo… kau belum memahami arti kehidupan seseorang untukmu. Seseorang yang berusaha keras hidup hanya untukmu. Seseorang yang menghabiskan sebagian waktunya hanya berusaha untukmu."

 _Dan aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya…_

Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Ya, Rukia tak pernah membohongi perasaannya.

Bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaannya untuk Renji, teman sejak kecilnya.

Bagaimana mereka berdua tumbuh bersama dan akhirnya saling berusaha dengan berdiri sambil berhadapan punggung untuk saling menjadi kuat dan kemudian saling melindungi satu sama lain. Bagaimana Renji yang selama ini menahan diri untuk bersikap di depan Rukia agar dirinya bisa membuktikan pada Rukia bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang layak untuk Rukia di hadapan kakak angkatnya. Dan bagaimana Rukia selama ini menunggu saat-saat dimana akhirnya dirinya dapat bertemu kembali dengan sosok Renji saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Semua perasaan itu beradu dan bercampur aduk.

Ya, perasaan itu berubah menjadi kacau balau sejak dirinya bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Sosok pemuda remaja yang kehidupannya berubah drastis karena ketidaksengajaan dan kecerobohan dari Rukia sendiri. Waktu pun berputar dan akhirnya mereka terperangkap dalam perasaan rumit ini.

Rukia pun mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya, Inoue Orihime pun, sudah lama menaruh hati pada pemuda baik hati dengan tatapan sangar ini. Namun Ichigo terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Seorang gadis baik-baik yang hanya melihat ke arahnya tanpa peduli apapun. Seorang gadis… yang bersedia memberikan segalanya hanya untuk melihat senyum Kurosaki Ichigo.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa mengkhianati semua itu?

Ichigo kemudian perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia, memegangi bahu kecil gadis mungil itu. Tatapan mereka kemudian saling bertemu.

"Aku tahu kau akan menolak ini, tapi aku ingin keras kepala. Untuk terakhir kalinya…" lirih Ichigo.

"Jika kau tahu aku akan menolaknya, kenapa kau masih memintanya?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Ini… terakhir kalinya."

Rukia kemudian menenangkan diri dan memantapkan hatinya.

"Katakan."

"Berikan… seluruh perasaanmu untukku malam ini. Hanya malam ini…"

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia… aku sudah pernah kehilangan dirimu sekali. Kupikir aku mampu melewati semua waktuku tanpa melihatmu. Tapi ternyata, selama 17 bulan tanpa melihatmu… aku salah. Itu adalah saat paling berat yang pernah kulewati selama 17 tahun hidupku, setelah kematian ibuku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa sanggup melewati semua waktuku tanpamu lagi."

"Kau akan segera melupakanku, jika kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu lagi selama 17 bulan. Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa melupakan satu hari tanpa mengingatmu selama 17 bulan itu. Karena itu, tolong bantu aku untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan perasaan kita. Setelah malam ini..."

Perasaan ini sungguh berat.

Meskipun tak ada penghalang apapun yang dapat memisahkan mereka, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa bersatu. Mereka sudah terlalu banyak berkorban demi orang lain. Hingga kali ini pun, mereka rela berkorban hanya untuk orang lain. Mereka mampu membalas perasaan tak terucap itu, tapi mereka memilih untuk menutupnya rapat bahkan sebelum sempat mengatakannya.

Ichigo kemudian perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya.

Satu tangannya merambat ke pipi Rukia, mencoba merasakan kulit halus gadis bermata indah itu. Rukia tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Tapi mereka berdua tahu perasaan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan saat ini. Perasaan berkecamuk yang tak boleh diluapkan agar tidak menyakiti siapapun.

Perasaan mereka berdua ibarat sebuah lava gunung berapi yang sudah meletup-letup. Lava itu tak boleh meluap lebih besar lagi jika tidak ingin menciptakan bencana apapun di sekeliling mereka. Karena, jika lava itu meledak keluar, sudah jelas akan mencelakai siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Perasaan mereka persis seperti itu. Jika perasaan terlarang ini terluapkan, mereka akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Ya… tentu saja.

"Jangan bergerak… tetaplah di tempatmu…" bisik Ichigo.

Rukia memang diam di tempatnya. Matanya masih mengawasi Ichigo yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian perlahan-lahan membungkuk, mencoba menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi mungil Rukia. Laki-laki orange itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, persis menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Ichigo," Rukia mencoba menyadarkan Ichigo dari tindakannya yang dinilai… agak berani.

"Diamlah sebentar, jangan bergerak…" masih Ichigo berujar begitu lirih. Suaranya terdengar begitu rendah dan serak.

Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Rukia yang harus membelalakkan matanya ketika wajah Ichigo benar-benar mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

Rukia akan memanggil nama Ichigo lagi, tapi ternyata bibir mereka sudah saling menempel satu sama lainnya. Ichigo menekan bibir Rukia dengan erat dan nyaris membuat kaki Rukia tergerak mundur ke belakang.

Kini, kedua tangan Ichigo sudah berpindah membingkai wajah tirus Rukia. Seluruh pipinya kini berada di dalam lekukkan telapak tangan Ichigo. Rukia bahkan sampai lupa bernapas saking terkejutnya dengan adegan ini. Rukia tak pernah berpikir, seorang pemuda berdarah panas dengan tempramen buruk dan selalu bertindak ceroboh ini tengah melakukan tindakan yang terkesan begitu… dewasa…

Bibir mereka memang hanya menempel satu sama lain. Ichigo tidak melakukan apapun selain mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan menekannya dengan erat. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya, kemudian bernapas pelan di depan wajah Rukia. Cuping hidung mereka bahkan masih menempel.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia yang ternyata ikut menghirup udara dengan rakus setelah mereka melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas untuk pertama kalinya.

Ya, ini memang ciuman pertama mereka…

"Jika kau tidak bisa tinggal di sisiku, setidaknya biarkan aku memilikimu… untuk malam ini saja…"

Apakah mereka bisa?

Rukia tahu apa yang mungkin mereka akan lakukan sekarang adalah tindakan yang sangat salah. Jika orang lain tahu, mungkin mereka berdua akan dikecam atau malah dimusuhi dan dihindari. Mungkin orang-orang yang Rukia jaga perasaannya selama ini akan kecewa pada mereka. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk itu sudah terlintas di dalam benak Rukia. Rukia sudah memperkirakan semua reaksi orang lain jika tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Tapi saat ini… perasaannya memohon. Wajah Ichigo pun memohon padanya. Perasaannya… untuk pertama kalinya memohon begini putus asa padanya. Rukia bahkan tak mengira jika perasaannya bisa senelangsa ini karena mencoba bersikap adil. Memikirkan perasaan orang lain di atas segala-galanya. Bahkan Rukia melupakan keinginan dirinya sendiri. Rukia bahkan tak pernah bersikap begitu egois di sepanjang hidupnya selama ratusan tahun ini. Walaupun kematian tepat di depan matanya, Rukia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan keegoisan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Rukia selalu memikirkan orang lain. Tapi kenapa malam ini tidak begitu?

"Kumohon Rukia…" bisik Ichigo dengan begitu putus asa.

Malam ini… dirinya mendapatkan keegoisannya untuk pertama kalinya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di atas meja belajarnya.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan.

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, rasanya air liurnya malah menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Wajah Rukia terlihat begitu sedih, wajah Ichigo terlihat begitu putus asa.

Mereka menghabiskan malam ini seakan-akan tak ada malam lain lagi yang mampu mereka lewati bersama. Atau malah itu memang yang akan terjadi. Keputusan sudah ada di tangan mereka. Tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Jika memang perasaan terlarang ini akan dikutuk oleh semua orang, harus ada yang mengalah. Mereka berdua tak dapat mengalah.

Mereka berdua masing-masing memiliki seseorang yang bertahan untuk mereka. Seseorang yang bersedia menunggu berapa lama pun waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk menjawab perasaannya. Seseorang yang tak bisa mereka khianati. Seseorang yang begitu menyayangi mereka melebihi apapun. Seseorang…

Rukia menunduk, menghindari tatapannya dari Ichigo.

Tangan Ichigo bergerak, berhenti di puncak kerah piyama Rukia.

Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo membuka kancing teratas Rukia. Menyadari hal itu, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terasa perih, tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dirinya tak mau menangis dan terlihat lemah di depan pemuda yang merangkul perasaannya ini.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mencoba memanggil nama pemuda belia yang begitu bersinar di matanya ini.

Pemuda yang awalnya menyerahkan segalanya untuk menjadi kuat demi menyelamatkan nyawanya dulu. Sosok laki-laki yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa membalas budinya dulu. Rukia bahkan tak pernah berpikir Ichigo akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendatanginya ke Soul Society demi bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman waktu itu. Ichigo menghadapi apa saja agar dirinya bisa menyelamatkan Rukia kala itu. Hal yang bahkan mustahil dilakukan olen Renji maupun kakak angkatnya.

Tapi Ichigo melakukannya untuk Rukia.

Benarkah… perasaan mereka sudah terikat sejak saat itu?

Atau bahkan… jauh sebelumnya…?

Ichigo kemudian tersenyum tipis, tapi wajah sedihnya tak bisa dia tutupi. Ichigo kembali mengecup bibir Rukia perlahan. Kemudian berpindah ke dahi Rukia, ke mata indahnya, ke pipinya, lalu ke dagunya.

Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo berhenti di sudut leher Rukia. Ichigo mengecupnya begitu lama. Mencoba merasakan wangi Rukia yang pasti akan membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Wangi yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dihirupnya lagi.

Seandainya mereka berdua adalah dua orang manusia yang bisa hidup normal di dunia nyata ini, akankah perasaan mereka bisa saling terbalaskan? Akankah mereka dapat mengatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain dengan jujur tanpa memikirkan orang lain?

Rukia kemudian merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling leher Ichigo dan mendekap erat pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini.

Rukia sudah mengambil keputusannya. Ichigo sudah mengambil keputusannya.

Akhirnya, Ichigo benar-benar melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama Rukia dengan cepat. Merapatkan tubuhnya, menempel kepada Rukia langsung. Mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang berubah menjadi gerakan yang menuntut dan penuh gairah. Jari-jari Rukia bergerak menggenggam helaian orange milik Ichigo di atas kepalanya. Lidah Ichigo menyapa lembut permukaan bibir Rukia. Setelah mengulum bibir Rukia sejenak, Ichigo mulai bertindak sedikit lebih berani dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rukia.

Tadinya Rukia sangat kaget karena sentuhan mereka berubah menjadi begini vulgar, tapi ternyata tanpa sadar Rukia justru membalas belaian lidah Ichigo di dalam mulutnya.

Selagi mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan baru itu, tangan Ichigo kemudian berpindah ke pinggang Rukia, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Rukia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu ketika tangan Ichigo berhasil menyingkap atasan Rukia dan menemukan karet pinggang dari celana piyamanya. Ichigo berusaha untuk menurunkan celananya saat ini.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berubah sedikit panik karena Ichigo semakin menurunkan celananya.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab panggilan Rukia, Ichigo kembali mencium bibir Rukia dengan sangat agresif dan menuntut. Hingga tanpa sadar, celana Rukia benar-benar turun ke lantai dengan begitu mudah. Saat itu, Ichigo ternyata sudah berdiri di antara kaki Rukia, menghalangi kaki Rukia untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya yang sukses sudah telanjang.

Ichigo semakin gelap mata dan menciumi area wajah dan leher Rukia.

Sungguh, seharusnya kegiatan intim ini dilakukan dengan penuh romantisme dan kata-kata cinta. Tapi kenapa sekarang Rukia justru merasa kalau kegiatan ini berubah menjadi penuh kesedihan dengan kata-kata tak terucap, perasaan yang terabaikan dan rasa kehilangan yang begitu kuat. Kenapa perasaan-perasaan menyakitkan ini yang harus dirasakannya saat ini?

"Ichigo…!"

Tubuh Rukia mendadak gemetar ketika tangan Ichigo merangkul pinggangnya agar mendekat padanya. Kini kedua kaki Rukia terpaksa memberikan ruangan yang cukup agar Ichigo bisa berdiri di antara sela kaki dan pangkal pahanya.

Hingga akhirnya, terjadilah.

Rukia tak menyangka Ichigo sudah menyiapkan dirinya sejak ciuman panas mereka tadi. Rukia otomatis merangkul bahu Ichigo dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Ichigo ketika pemuda itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia.

Ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang menusuk-nusuk Rukia dengan sangat intim. Membuat pusat tubuhnya terasa begitu aneh. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar karena gerakan-gerakan tak terduga di bawah sana.

"I-Ichigo… apa yang…" Rukia tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bersama seorang laki-laki seperti ini.

Pengalaman pertamanya yang sungguh berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Rasanya memang sedikit menyakitkan, namun melegakan di saat bersamaan.

Rukia tak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi untuk saat ini.

Ichigo terus membisiki Rukia dengan memanggil-manggil nama Rukia dengan begitu mesra.

Suara Ichigo yang begitu indah ketika memanggil namanya. Seolah-olah suara Ichigo memang diciptakan hanya untuk memanggil nama Rukia.

Rukia mencoba merintih, tapi suaranya sendiri tertelan entah kemana. Rukia ingin mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya, tapi takut akan terdengar oleh penghuni lain. Sekarang Rukia tak bisa lagi mengatakan kalau Ichigo adalah orang yang ceroboh. Rukia sendiri sudah tertular dengan kecerobohan Ichigo karena mereka bahkan terlalu berani melakukan ini di dalam kamar Ichigo yang notabene-nya adalah rumah Ichigo sendiri yang memiliki penghuni kamar lainnya.

Demi meredam keinginannya untuk bersuara, Rukia beralih menggigit pelan bahu Ichigo yang masih diselimuti oleh atasannya.

Suara Ichigo sudah terdengar tersengal-sengal.

"Rukia… Rukia… Rukia…" panggil Ichigo berulang kali.

Tangan Rukia mengusap belakang leher Ichigo hingga ke puncak kepalanya. Mereka berdua hampir mencapai klimaks. Ichigo bahkan sudah mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana. Gerakan yang terasa begitu licin dan kesat bersamaan. Sesuatu yang menghimpit di bawah sana dapat memunculkan kenikmatan tak terduga ini.

Ketika klimaks benar-benar mencapai mereka, Ichigo menghentikan sejenak gerakannya. Saat mereka berdiam diri itu, Rukia merasakan sesuatu mengalir ke dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan memenuhi dirinya. Rukia belum pernah merasa selemas ini sepanjang hidupnya. Dari mulai diserang Hollow dan bertarung melawan apapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya Rukia merasa tak bertenaga dan lemas. Seolah-olah tenaganya baru saja terkuras habis.

Ichigo kemudian bergerak sedikit tanpa melepaskan miliknya di dalam diri Rukia. Mereka kembali saling bertatapan, dan kembali berciuman.

Ciuman ini berubah begitu lembut. Hangat dan sangat manis.

Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo melepaskan miliknya dari tubuh Rukia. Rukia sempat terkesiap karena sekali lagi terkejut dengan tindakan mendadak Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo pun tampak lelah. Napasnya masih terdengar tersengal-sengal.

Karena itu, Ichigo kemudian melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Rukia sendiri masih mengenakan atasan piyama dan bra miliknya.

Setelah Ichigo melepaskan semua pakaiannya, Ichigo kembali mencium mesra Rukia. Kemudian turun ke sudut lehernya. Ichigo juga beralih membuka piyama Rukia dan mencium bahunya. Berpindah lagi mencium tulang selangka Rukia dan berakhir di dada Rukia.

Rukia menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya sendiri. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar Ichigo.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia merasa tak sanggup memohon pengampunan dari siapapun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia dari belakang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Mereka kini sudah resmi saling menanggalkan pakaiannya. Tak ada sehelai benang pun membatasi mereka selain selembar selimut yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

Rukia sempat mendengar napas teratur di belakang tengkuknya. Hidung Ichigo tepat berada di belakang kepalanya. Punggung Rukia menempel erat ke dada Ichigo dan tangan laki-laki tinggi itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Ichigo sudah jatuh tertidur setelah mereka sempat melakukannya lagi di atas ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing. Dan tentu saja… ini terakhir kalinya.

"Kau belum tidur, Rukia?"

Suara Ichigo terdengar pelan di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengingat tempat ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku mungkin… tidak akan kembali lagi kemari…"

Ichigo memilih mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Rukia.

"Kau akan mengunjungiku, kan?"

"Jika kau bisa melupakan malam ini…"

"Apa kau bisa melupakan malam ini?"

"Aku sedang berusaha tidak mengingatnya saat ini…"

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah melupakannya? Atau mungkin… kau memang begitu mudah melupakan segala hal tentangku. Kau bisa melupakan aku semaumu tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu walaupun aku berusaha keras…"

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo di pinggangnya, menarik selimut yang mereka berdua pakai untuk menutupi dadanya lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ichigo berubah panik saat melihat Rukia yang menggeser tempatnya agak jauh dari Ichigo berbaring sekarang.

"Rukia?"

Karena panik, Ichigo kemudian memilih duduk di samping gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Apa kau tahu, satu-satunya hal yang paling sulit dilakukan di dunia ini adalah melupakan sesuatu. Meskipun aku mengatakan aku bisa melupakanmu, apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh hatiku?"

Ichigo terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Itu sulit Ichigo. Melupakan sesuatu adalah hal tersulit. Tapi berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya mungkin cukup baik. Aku tidak pernah berusaha melupakanmu, aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya. Kau pun bisa Ichigo… aku hanya orang mati yang tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Karena, walaupun aku kembali hidup, aku sudah berenkarnasi menjadi orang lain. Bukan Rukia yang kau kenal…"

"Jadi… kau akan berkunjung bukan? Jika aku tidak mengingat malam ini?"

"Ya…"

"Jadi… ini adalah rahasia kita berdua…"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali, tersenyum tipis meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sangat sedih.

Ichigo kemudian beralih mengecup bibir tipis Rukia lagi, hanya sekilas.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengingatmu…"

Sekali lagi, Rukia hanya mampu tersenyum…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sesuai dengan keputusan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Ichigo, pemuda berambut orange itu memilih tinggal di dunianya sekarang.

Rukia kemudian berpamitan pada penghuni keluarga Kurosaki karena mungkin dirinya akan sangat lama kembali berkunjung kemari.

Sama seperti perpisahan mereka yang pertama kali, Ichigo berusaha bersikap tak peduli dan cuek. Mereka saling menggoda jahil satu sama lain.

Tapi, ketika Rukia membuka pintu gerbang Senkaimon, Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo memandanginya begitu intens. Sama sekali tak menjauhkan matanya dari sosok Rukia.

Hingga kupu-kupu neraka datang menjemput, Ichigo masih memandangi Rukia. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rukia. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa kata-kata.

Rukia kemudian masuk ke dalam gerbang Senkaimon, Ichigo masih berdiri di sana.

Sampai gerbang itu tertutup perlahan-lahan, Rukia masih melihat Ichigo di sana.

Lalu kemudian, detik-detik gerbang Senkaimon akan menutup, Rukia tanpa sengaja melihat bibir Ichigo yang bergerak membentuk sebuah kata-kata yang mampu dibaca oleh Rukia. Dan kemudian… gerbang itu benar-benar tertutup.

Rukia tidak akan melupakan kata-kata itu, tapi berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _Hai, Inoue._

 _Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu, bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Kabarku di sini baik-baik saja._

 _Kudengar hubunganmu mulai dekat dengan Ichigo. Itu berita yang sangat bagus. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan hubungan kalian._

 _Aku juga ingin tahu kabar teman-teman lainnya. Maaf kalau aku jarang membalas suratmu. Aku tidak percaya jika aku bisa memiliki kesibukan yang begini gila sekarang. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman lain jika kau sudah membaca suratku ya._

 _Oh ya…_

 _Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal._

 _Aku akan menikah dengan Renji. Doakan kami ya._

 _Sampai nanti._

 _Kuchiki Rukia._

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

18th January 2017

.

.

Hola minna heheheheh.

Sebenarnya saya galau mau menulis ide ini. Karena jujur ini adalah canon pertama saya yang kacau balau dan malah gak mirip canon sama sekali. Cuman saya pengen sekali merealisasikan ide yang saya dapat dari Ararancha tentang statusnya waktu itu heheheh tentang teori kenapa Ruki dan Ichi gak bisa sama-sama.

Sebenarnya ngesek juga pas mau bikin fic ini, saya kok malah bikin Ruki jadi labil begini ya? gak labil sih sebenarnya, cuman gimana yaaa… ya saya juga bingung ngejelasinnya sih.

Bahkan saya masih punya ide lain untuk pair IR dengan oneshoot. Tapi sejak tamatnya Bleach dengan pair **** itu, kenapa di dalam pikiran saya, kok hubungan IR jadi lebih hot ya kalo dipasangin buat selingkuhan? Ahahha, seriusan, saya pikir mereka mungkin lebih cocok jadi partner selingkuh ketimbang jadi pair beneran. Mohon maafkan imajinasi liar saya yang terlampau parah ini ya. Efek dari urusan dunia nyata yang meribetkan dan bikin puyeng. Saya beneran butuh refreshing banget di sini hehehe

Ini juga challenge untuk diri saya sendiri sebenarnya.

Karena belakangan ini, saya gak bisa lagi bikin oneshoot dibawa 10k word. Jadi saya coba bikin minimal bisa di bawah 10k word dulu. Dan ternyata bisa, syukur deh. Jadi saya pengen bikin lagi di bawah 5k word dan 3k word lagi ehehe. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya ababil. Saya cuma pengen ngerealisasikan imajinasi liar saya aja kok.

Ok segini dulu ya, makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat fic saya.

Sayonara!


End file.
